The Mariner
by Archimedes' Claw
Summary: The first great ancient hero, born during the Greek Bronze age, Ventures across the Mediterranean seeking to gain the favor of the gods during a period of war with the Phoenicians. His sturdy vessel and his loyalty to the King at Knossos will bring him face to face with monsters, Gods, and worst of all; fellow demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I totally forgot to put anything before the story earlier, I was too excited to upload this! Hopefully it reads decently, I guess tabs dont carry over into the doc manager. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy reading the first Chapter. I dont really know here I'm going with this but it will definitely be interesting! Ill see you guys soon and happy new year!

**2012 AD**

It was a pretty normal day at Camp Half-Blood, as normal as life at a summer camp for children of the gods could be anyway. The clanging of the forges rang around the strawberry fields and idyllic landscape of scattered cabins and rolling hills. The sun bore down full force as it was July, and as such many new heroes were learning about the origins of Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth stood in a rather crowded room of new, mostly unclaimed, campers. Groans resonated throughout the room as she cordially informed them of the subject of their two hour

Class.

"Oh calm down, it's not the worst thing we could be doing" she informed the visibly discontent faces before her

"How can you kill monsters if you don't know their origin?" she questioned and the dissidents finally quiet, conceding her point. "Well , I guess we should start at the beginning" She continued,

"Before the Trojan war, before even the Greek city states existed during the archaic period, great civilizations existed like Mycenaean Greece and seafaring cultures, including Cretan cultures sailed around the Aegean and the Mediterranean " "Of these cultures some had great heroes preceding even the Theseus and Bellerophon. The greatest of these heroes, of whom the gods held in the highest favor was Perseus the Mariner"

For the next hour she spoke of how these cultures battled for hundreds of years over commercial trading routes in the Mediterranean, and how the Phoenicians and the Hellenes Greeks were constantly contesting control of the sea.

She finally finished her short, but hopefully educational tirade. She briefly surveyed the room to find about half the campers slumped in their seats. She sighed, exasperated, but decided to end with something exciting to keep them somewhat interested and to send them to archery early.

"You know" She began, "Some sources say that some of the ancient heroes gained immortality and still live to this day" Some of the kids just snored, but the few who heard her say this look more interested than they were previously. _Mission success_ she thought to herself and told the campers they could go to archery.

As the campers woke up and filed slowly out of the big house down to the archery range she stood on the porch and gazed over the camp. A brisk breeze washed over her and cooled her down after being in the rather stuffy improvised classroom for so long. Herself, Chiron, Travis, and Connor had decided that although it was comparatively peaceful, they should be preparing the new campers for whatever may come in the future. Unfortunately, this included teaching them about the history of Greece and of the gods.

They had lost a lot during the titan war, however they had recovered and had more demi-gods than ever. The six months after the battle of Manhattan had been peaceful and quiet, the monsters were less bold and more demigods made it to camp safely. The gods seemed to be holding to their oath of claiming new campers, up until a month ago. Olympus had closed, Dionysus disappeared, her mother hadn't talked to her in weeks, and after talking to Thalia when the hunters had visited a couple of days ago, even Artemis had disappeared.

Although it was weird, she thought that it was just Zeus being a little out of it, per usual. Due to this cutoff of communication, even though it probably wasn't a big deal, she reassured herself, the counselors had been drilling the camp more than ever.

Once again the twang of bowstrings and clash of swords carried throughout the camp as the campers made it to their next sessions. The delectable scent of baklava wafted towards her as well, it was almost time for dinner, she said internally.

She suddenly broke out of her reverie by an aggressive tap on her left shoulder she spun around to the left to see nobody there. A flash of movement to the right indicated that Travis thought he was funny.

"Good one," she said. Travis just laughed and leaned over the railing to her right, no shoulder taps this time.

"Thanks, I worked hard on that one," he quipped back.

"Evidently." she groaned. Even though Travis had been her companion for all the quests they had ever done, and was the best swordsman in camp, he still annoyed her more often than not.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching sword fighting at the arena right now?" she asked.

"I figured you would be scared of tomorrow's game, going against my cabin and all; Nico seemed to want to teach it anyway."

"Don't worry, I have a great plan for you guys" Annabeth informed him.

"What else is new" Travis groaned, just as he finished his theatrics the conch horn blew and they both made their way to the pavilion.

For Annabeth the rest of the day went rather well, she had secured her game alliances with the Ares, Apollo, and Hephaestus cabins. As she lay on her bed thinking of all of those who died in the war she couldn't keep up her happy facade for any longer. Her body shook with muffled sobs and she was tormented by the faces of her dead friends. Beckendorf, Silena, Michael and so many more cycled through her head until she fell into a deep sleep.

The blackness of her closed eyes was comforting but the falling sensation was definitely not; she spun, twisted, and fell for what seemed like five seconds, until finally she landed with a loud thump on a hard wood floor.

"Ow," She complained before opening her eyes and saw the breathtaking blue sky, with not a cloud was in sight and felt a strong breeze blow across the deck of the ship that she had just fell upon.

Men in tunics rushed about her, paying her no mind, as the boat carved through the emerald water of what must have been the Aegean. The snap of lines and sails as they caught the wind resonated over the groaning ship. She stood up and immediately fell back over as the deck warped from a wave. With her back aching she lay there for a moment, then stood back up, putting her trust in the twisting planks beneath her she looked towards the stern of the boat to see a tall man with wind swept black hair and intense eyes the same sea-green color of his tunic.

She ripped her eyes away and looked towards the horizon, Small dot came closer and closer until she could make out a half blue half red flag with a strange vexilloid upon it.

A shout in what sounded like a form of Greek came from behind her and the men on the deck bustled around even faster.

She was suddenly broken out of the pleasant, but strange, experience by a gentle smack and a barely restrained voice. She awoke to see Connor Stoll standing over her looking like he was trying to hold back tears.

"What the fuck was that for?" She questioned,

"Annabeth, Chiron wants to see all of the counselors in the big house. Travis has disappeared"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this update, let me know if you think I should be more descriptive or more vague, I'm kind of stuck in the middle as of now. **

**1407 BCE, Island of Crete**

Bright sunlight filtered through a thick canopy of trees and rippled across the sandy ground dotted with grass, the clanging of bronze resonated throughout the clearing and sprays of sand from the combatants footsteps shot into the shrubs. A loud smash of swords and a twist of the wrist and a xiphos falls to the ground, embedding itself in the sand.

"You're getting better Perseus" Chiron said,

"Thank you, evidently not as good as you though," Perseus replied; glancing at his sword buried in the forest floor while chirons was still held firmly in his hand. "When are you going to teach me that move?" Perseus mentioned offhandedly,

"In due time" Chiron smiled down at the now twelve year old. Chiron still remembered when he had found him stumbling through the woods seven years ago. The boy had scratches all over him from the sharp branches and, of course, the varying assortment of monsters chasing him.

Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes had taken Perseus under his wing and taught him how to survive. He had a feeling that he was a child of one of the big three, possibly Poseidon but he was still too young to demonstrate too many powers; although monsters were every so often attracted to his scent.

Over the past seven years Chrion had built him into the hero he so wished him to be. Although he still fought with a simple shield and xiphos, he had a gut feeling that he would find some better weapons on his adventures.

"Perseus, I believe that will be enough for today, would you get a fire going for dinner?" He enquired,

"Sure, I'll grab some sticks real quick" Perseus responded before jogging into the woods to get fuel.

Although Chiron had practically been Perseus' parent from when he was five up until now, his twelfth birthday that was quickly approaching. He had to come to terms with the fact that his young trainee would soon have to depart and find his own way.

When they had worked together to get a small fire going, and a stew of rabbit and varying vegetables Chrion had foraged earlier upon it; Chiron felt it was the right time to remind his companion that he must leave soon and forage his own path. Although Chiron knew he was a competent fighter and planned to work in the employ of the king eventually. He was still wary of the brewing conflict between kingdoms and dangerous monsters that roamed the isle.

The conversation went as he had supposed and after a long goodbye that felt too short he watched his friend and trainee for almost a decade slowly fade out of sight down a trail, promising to visit soon.

**1409 BCE, Island Of Crete**

You know, I really didn't want to have to track down and kill the Chimera, but then again what choice did I have? After camping and foraging for almost a year in the woods and killing the occasional small monster, just a hellhound here and there. I decided to make my way to Knossos, the capital of Crete. The good news was that King Minos was looking for soldiers and seafarers to establish an empire across the great sea. The bad news is that I accidentally mentioned that I may have been a demigod.

After laughing at me he decided I needed to prove my worth if I was to fight for him. And thus my current location; the north of Crete where the Chimera had been allegedly terrorizing local villagers.

To be perfectly clear, I had no idea what I was doing in this scorched and abandoned village, Chiron had always told me to follow my instinct and that what I was doing. Didn't seem to be working too well though. The smell of burned flesh and straw violated my poor nose as I walked cautiously down the center street of the village, there seems to be only one inhabited house, judging by the flurry of motion at the window and the audible thunk of a bar behind the door.

Might as well try it I guess, I stepped over some overturned baskets on the road down to the hut, the steps leading to the door were understandably creaky, I wouldn't be doing any maintenance on my house if there was blood thirsty monster supposedly in this area. I knocked once, then twice, then three times. After I made the impression I wasn't going to leave a muffled voice came through the door.

"What do you want" it rapsed,

"I'm looking for the Chimera, have you seen it around here?" I inquired,

"Why would you seek out death?" The seemingly male voice replied,

"My quest requires I slay the beast"

"It will be your end, the last survivors that did not flee the hellstorm tried to kill it, they thought it was residing in a cave a little further north. If you have journeyed this far, you must be tired"

The door creaked open and a lanky sunken eyed farmer greeted me,

"Come you may try to avenge my family and this village tomorrow, but you must be well rested to do so" He croaked then tried his best at a smile,

"Thank you for your hospitality my friend" I replied thankfully.

I stepped over the threshold into the small but cozy hut, It looked like there had been more people living here at one point I noted as I observed the 4 bunks against the walls. The man who I now know as Alexios saw my gaze and simply said;

"The monster,"

"I'm sorry," I choked out, overwhelmed with sympathy for this poor man who had lost everything. "I will make sure they will be avenged"

He offered a conflicted smile and a thank you. The evening flew by as we spoke of all things under the sun and how I reminded him of his son. Before we both realized we had fallen fast asleep and morning sun was shining through the haphazardly covered windows. I said my goodbyes trying not to think of the similarities between this encounter and my departure from Chiron's tutelage, thanked Alexios for hospitality promising to return eventually, shouldered my pack and shield, strapped on my sheath and went up a trail into the foothills.

I knew now that this monster must be slain, not just for my quest but for the poor villagers that it had killed. Sunlight pierced the thick forest canopy and nearby streams gurgled as I marched upwards, after what seemed like several hours with the soft dirt under my feet I literally stumbled over a sickle tied onto a staff, not too far away were more makeshift weapons, no doubt from the villagers who had attempted to stop the Chimeras rampage.

I searched the area for what seemed like hours but found no signs of a cave, only streams, trees, and signs of a previous encounter that evidently didn't go well for the attack party.

My anger came to a boiling point, and I kicked a rock sitting off the trail deep into the woods.

"How am I supposed to make the monster pay for what it's done if I can't even find it?" I muttered, I sat plopped down on a small boulder to cool down a bit but a low growl from behind me shot me to my feet. I automatically reached for my sword and shield while spinning around to find myself thirty feet from a massive beast with three heads.

Just as I turned around a glob of acid from the snakes head shot towards me, I barely had time to crouch and raise my shield before it impacted. The acid splattered all over the shield, narrowly missing me. With this new development that the creature could kill me from a distance.

I sprinted dead on towards the lions head. Only to have to drop behind a rock as a spout of fire from the lions head almost turned me into crispy Perseus. I rolled out from behind the rock as soon as the fire stopped and continued my charge towards the beast. This time I made it without interruption, I launched myself under the first head and between its legs slashing its right thigh, and more quick strikes to its underside, and other legs as I barreled through.

I ducked out from under the wailing creature to the left burying my sword into its left side, In my moment of triumph, I had forgotten about the goat head which chomped into my shoulder shattering my collarbone and whipped me into a tree. I felt my ribs break and warm liquid gushing out of my mutilated neck and shoulder.

As I fell from the trunk of the tree my vision went black, the last thing I registered was a cool feeling all over my body before fading into the void.

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you liked the chapter and dont hate me too much for the cliffhanger! I'm pretty bad at writing combat scenes and dialogue so hopefully you guys can bear with me. Either way it would make my day if you guys reviewed and favorited or followed, y'all are the best; see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I kinda forgot I was doing this but I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for all your follows and favorites and the reviewer! **

"**This seems like a unique fanfic. I would like to see new chapters soon." -Chaosmaker55**

**Your wish is granted!**

**1409 BCE, Island Of Crete**

The all encompassing blackness of my sleep was maddening, I could feel the heavy footsteps of some heavy animal approaching me but could do nothing about it. I remembered that I was badly injured but couldn't seem to recall why.

The coldness around me was permeated by a steady flow of warmth, blood, I realized. Somehow the warmth seemed to be stopping, probably running out of blood to pour from my wrecked body.

Oddly enough I felt better, stronger, the opposite of what I had anticipated, blinding sunlight greeted me as my eyes snapped open a brisk breeze swept over me as the footsteps of whatever drew closer. A sudden awareness hit me, "The chimera" I muttered. I shot up out of the creek, miraculously reinvigorated. My sword lay by the gurgling stream, I stooped to grab the hilt and a healed Perseus stared at me in the creek, there was something off about my reflection however, a wispy slowly fading green trident floated over his head.

The dual realizations of the implication of that sign and that the footsteps had stopped hit me like a freight train. Right now I had to focus, this was emphasized by a low growl ten feet behind me. I stepped back into the creek and felt another rush of energy, I could kill this monstrous thing.

The chimera charged head-on, its snake head snapped to my right as the lion head bore down on me, intending to get a tasty snack, I ducked and side stepped onto solid ground as I swung my sword over my head and across the lions throat. A screech from the goats head let me know I just had to finish this. The chimera crumpled and I drove my sword straight through the neck of the lion. One more groan from the monster escaped before it began to disintegrate.

A burning pain in my right calf drew my attention, as the monster blew away in the breeze as a sulphurous yellow dust it only left a pair of horns from the goat. The snake must have got a shot in while I was too filled with adrenaline to feel it.

I stepped back into the creek and looked on in amazement as the water gushed around the snake bite pulling out the venom and closing up the holes left by the fangs. Once my leg had closed up I walked out of the creek and a wave of exhaustion washed over my body. I had time to think "oh shit" before my vision went dark for the second time today.

**2012 AD, The Smithsonian, Washington D.C. **

Leo sighed loudly for what must've the 13th time in the past minute, he had really had enough of this stupid field trip. Was looking at dusty million year old stuff supposed to be fun? His hands jumped to his pockets to find something to fiddle with. There was almost nobody here besides his school group and some staff.

He looked over at Jason and Piper, the only tolerable people in this horrible school. Some nuts, blots and paperclips in his jacket pocket seemed to be assembling themselves into a plane. His friends seemed to be actually interested in a couple of greek amphora, although Leo had no cares about crusty greeks he strolled to over to them anyway.

"What's so interesting about these things anyway?" Leo sincerely questioned.

"I thought it was cool" defended Jason,

"I just don't see the appeal" Leo said,

Jason had started explaining to Leo the intricacies of greek pottery but Leo didn't really care and had already tuned him out. One of the amphorae was sealed with some weird mechanical thing at the top. A tour guide talking to the chaperone, Coach Hedge, and some of the students mentioned the mechanical mechanism at the top of that piece of pottery, something about how the technology wasn't good enough at the time to make those gears so it must've been a later addition; and that nobody had figured out why the mechanism was there.

The tour group shuffled on to the roman exhibit with Jason in tow. He had given up trying to explain anything to Leo after about thirty seconds, and had decided he was more interested in the roman section anyway. Leo had also already decided that he would figure out how that thing works.

The little pieces of metal in his coat pocket began to assemble themselves into a saw. Leo walked a little closer to the glass case housing the amphorae and began to cut through the glass after making sure no bystanders were watching him. Piper heard the sawing noises and spun around angrily whispering

"What the hell are you doing, do you want to get arrested?"

"Trust me, it'll be like I was never here" Leo responded then winked,

"You're on crack" Piper finished and looked at another exhibit.

Leo carefully pulled the amphora out of the hole he had made in the glass and examined the gears at the top. He ran his hands over the intricate components, his hands stopping fidgeting for a moment. "Just needs some WD-40" he whispered to himself as he withdrew a can from his left pocket and sprayed a little onto the exposed parts. He felt around the top to find some sort of release. His fingers brushed over a small button, he hesitated a second before pressing it.

The top of the amphora popped open and a strong scent of brine immediately filled his nose. A loud screech echoed out from the jar and bounced around the stark museum walls. Leo dropped the ancient pottery and he and Piper watched in horror as the container shattered on the marble floor.

Water rushed out of the shattered form and pooled around the base of the display case. The entire tour group heard the crash and started to walk over to the commotion. A vaporous form rose out of the puddle and hissed

"Thank you demigod, I have been waiting for this for a long time"

Leo looked in shocked horror as three more vaporous forms floated out of the puddle and joined the largest one. The largest of the vapor ghost things looked at another amphora, this one depicting a trimerene with a stolid captain at the tiller.

"Perssseus" It hissed murderously and moved towards the container.

Before it could get any further a golden spear flew over Leos head and went straight through the vapor forms chest. It screamed in pain but the spear clattered to the ground with seemingly no permanent to the thing floating in front of Piper and Leo.

Leo spun around to see Jason sprinting towards them with coach Hedge right behind him with a large stick in hand. Museum staff suddenly started ushering their tour group and the three other people there to the exits. The vaporous forms started flying throughout the massive room and up to the vaulted ceiling knocking things over and hissing angrily whenever they encountered ancient greek items.

The entrance doors were thrust against the walls with a loud clang of bronze on marble. Three people in orange t-shirts, jeans, and yellowish armor burst through the doorway and rushed over the security barricades. The piercing grey eyes of the blonde in front of the rest of the group met his and he had the sudden urge to look at the floor. Leo thought it was kind of odd that none of the people leaving cared that they had glowing swords, but whatever.

Someone behind him grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Jason's furrowed eyebrows and scrunched face met his eyes. "Leo, what the hell did you do?" He demanded? Coach hedge skidded to a stop next to Jason and panted out "Seconded, cupcake" as he hunched over on his stick.

**A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow or something like that. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, there seemed to be a really great reaction to the last chapter so I cranked this one out in a couple hours! Thank you to the followers, favoriters and reviewers as well :) **

"**Update more?" -Falconfighter1427. Wish granted!**

"**getting good!" -brookeyy14. Thank you :)**

**2012 CE, Smithsonian, Washington D.C.**

Annabeth was pissed, like really pissed. Travis had been missing for two months at this point. He disappeared from his cabin in the middle of the night, none of his cabin mates saw or heard anything, it just made no sense.

Monsters were too dumb to kidnap someone and the titans had been locked back in tartarus; or were currently occupying an oak tree in central park. Her mind wandered again to the thought that maybe he was dead or gone forever. Before she could dwell too much on that somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Annabeth, we're almost there" Connor mentioned as the Butch piloted the chariot down towards the domed building. The pegasi swooped down and their hooves clopped onto the pavement as the chariot landed.

"He better be here" Annabeth half-whispered to himself. Connor nodded to her right,

"When I see him, I'll kill him" Connor replied, only partially joking. A

"Alright, well, there will be plenty of time for killing soon, so let's get going." Butch grumbled as he jumped out of the chariot. He handed one of the pegasi a sugar cube which it eagerly snapped up. "Good boy" He said and patted its head before announcing "Lets go!" And began to walk toward the greek columns of the marbled building.

Annabeth and Connor started to walk behind Butch. A loud scream suddenly emanated from the building, a few moments later people started rushing out of the front doors. All three demigods looked at each other and nodded before sprinting towards the small crowd leaving the building.

Annabeth reached the doors first and pushing her way through the people leaving the building she made it into the threshold and jumped over the security barricade. The guards were busy ushering people out so they paid her no mind.

She stooped for a moment and drew her bronze dagger out of the hidden scabbard in her boot. She stood back up and scanned the massive antichamber making eye contact with a short curly haired kid who then drew her eyes towards the rest of the room where a satyr and another kid were being plagued by vaporous forms. Butch and Connor came up behind her and saw what she was seeing. "Well, it looks like we found at least somebody useful" Connor said snidely eyeing the blonde male who had ran to retrieve his spear and was thrusting it with no avail at the ghost things.

Next to him the satyr was wildly swinging his club while the two other people there, the short one and the one with dark hair were watching in stunned silence. Annabeth started to run towards the the action with Connor and Butch right behind her. She pulled her dagger behind her head and let it loose at one of the forms harassing the small group, it spun through the air and passed right through one of the smaller clouds which hissed and spun around, now aware of the new arrivals.

The three of them came to a collective realization, their weapons couldn't kill these things. Great, Annabeth thought but ran to retrieve her dagger, ducking under one of the vapors as it tried to whack her, she slid over and grabbed it before rejoining the fight which had now begun in earnest. Butch, Connor, the blonde, and the saytr seemed to be holding the monsters at bay, for now.

But then there was the small problem that they couldn't kill them. She looked around the cluttered, and now pretty messy museum. Looking for anything they could use to defeat the monsters. A short xiphos in a display case drew her attention. It looked like celestial bronze from its luster but that was no different than the weapons they were using now. For whatever reason she was still drawn to the sword.

She ran over and shattered the display case with the butt of her dagger. Grabbing the sword she spun around and ran back towards the group who were slowly being beaten back into a corner. The demigods would stab the clouds which would recoil for a moment but then continue their relentless assault.

As she got closer to the monsters the sword grabbed her attention again, a weak ethereal sea green and silver glow wrapped around the blade, it shone even stronger as she got closer to the fight. The three demigods noticed her arrival and began to fight more aggressively, the dark haired girl was trying to talk to them for whatever reason, one of the spirits stopped for a moment then shook its wispy head and continued its attack. Annabeth finally reached the rest of her party.

"Nice of you to join us!" Connor yelled to her before jumping back to avoid a swipe from a murderous cloud. Annabeth just nodded in response before thrusting the xiphos through the torso of one of the clouds harassing the blonde. She saw the sword enter the vaporous form before the sword flashed with silvery green light and her vision went black.

She was falling for who knows how long, she vaguely remembered this sensation from one of her dreams earlier. And like the one before a loud thump alerted her to arrival to wherever she was. Soft grass tickled her neck and beautiful rays of sun shone through the sky.

She was broken from her reverie by a plume of dirt flying into the air 50 feet to her right accompanied by smoke and a loud thump. She shot to her feet and looked around, on a hill in front of her dozens of men armed with muskets sat behind the earthen walls of a redoubt. Another plume of dirt flew up not far from the first one with another thundering clap of cannon.

She spun around and looked to the left of the hill she was situated on to see more men crouched behind a rail fence in mismatched uniforms. Two officers paced without fear of the cannon behind the earthworks and the fence.

Smoke rose from at town to her right and 300 yards beyond the fence boats containing red uniformed men in red uniforms and tall hats were landing and dropping off hundreds of men who were forming line at the bottom of the hill. Beyond them several large sailing ships in the harbor had their broadsides turned towards the hill and each flash of a black dot on a ship was accompanied by a cloud of dirt and smoke on the hill.

The thunder of cannon was deafening but the men occupying the hill didn't seem to mind. She jogged down to the stone wall and stood several feet behind the officers still walking behind their troops. The red lines of men at the bottom of the hill had started their march up the hill and were advancing steadily.

The men that had swords were carrying sabres, except for one, she looked at the hilt of the sword on one of the officers hip, and realized that it was the same one she had been carrying not minutes before. His jet black hair shifted in the wind as he looked at the quickly advancing red lines which outnumbered them greatly.

An unbroken line of what Annabeth assumed to be british soldiers advanced to the positions on the hill to her right and straight towards them.

As the soldiers approached closer and closer to their position the shelling slowed to a stop. The black haired officer barked out a series of commands and four hundred men stood up and leaned their muskets on the fence towards the advancing british.

The silence was palpable as the red dressed soldiers continued their steady march. A single shot rang out from what must have been the colonists position rang out and a cloud of smoke rose from a man's musket.

The first line of soldiers suddenly kneeled and raised their muskets. The crackle of musket fire pierced the silence but the the puffs of dirt that rose up in front of the fence indicated they were still out of range. The yells from the british officers echoed towards Annabeth and the line moved forwards once more.

"1st New Hampshire! We will hold this position until we have nothing left to shoot" The black haired yelled to his men,

"You will not fire until the regulars pass that stake" The other officer announced, motioning to a stake about 100 yards from their lines.

A couple more tense minutes passed before the first line of regulars marching three deep crossed in front of the stake. Immediately the sound of hundreds of muskets discharging up and down the line slammed into Annabeth's eardrums.

Dozens of british soldiers fell but the drum roll continued and they marched a few yards further before once again the first rank dropped to their knees and the rank behind them trained their muskets on the colonists the command echoed from british lines and instantaneously the air was filled with smoke once more and several colonists were thrown back from the fence with red stains quickly spreading across their clothing.

The officers stood as steady as ever and after more exchanges of musket balls the british retreated. They returned again and again with more british and colonists falling victim to the projectiles that would tear their flesh and tear their soul from this world. The third time the british advanced the powder stained hands and faces of the men behind the fence were looking more and hopeless as more and more of them reached into the leather pouch on their belt to find they were out of cartridge.

Colonists started ramming nails down their barrels and reaching for their fallen friends cartridges. The moans and screams of the wounded permeated the air and the two officers continued to direct the musket fire with deadly efficiency. "Present, aim, fire, reload" Announced the officers what seemed like endless times.

The british this time were not retreating. The lines drew closer and closer and it soon became clear the only option for the regiments were to fend them off in hand to hand combat. As the british line drew closer and closer and the crackle of fire decreased from the colonists by the minute the order went out. "First New Hampshire, Bayonets!"

The colonists reached into their belts and socketed the daggers onto the ends of their muskets. The british line drew ever closer under withering fire. Through the smoke Annabeth could see the line had stopped and was now fixing bayonets as well. The British line advanced at the double quick towards the fence with the weary colonists behind it. The black haired officer drew his sword and for a moment the moon shone through the smoke and the sword glowed with a silvery light.

"First New Hampshire, Hold your ground!" the officer ordered as the british regulars reached the fence and hopped over it into the waiting bayonets of the colonial troops. The black haired officer spun around and looked straight at her, as if he was the only one aware of her presence, before he jumped into the fray sword flashing in the sunlight as it gracefully dismembered countless british soldiers.

Annabeth's vision started to go black around the edges and before she knew it she was back on the cold marble floor of the smithsonian with puddles of water all around her. The rest of the group looked more at the sword that was laying beside her in shock than at her.

"Well thanks Beth" Butch stammered while looking at the receding glow of the sword.

"Ugh, what just happened" She managed before putting her head back down onto the floor.

"Shouldn't you tell us?" Connor questioned. "I mean you were the one that was holding the weapon that made a mini shockwave and turned all of those things into little puddles"

"I wish I knew" She groaned before finally getting to her feet.

"So uh, who the hell are you people?" Leo asked breaking the stunned silence from the three of the random people who were here with the satyr.

"It'll take a while to explain" Annabeth informed him, "You want to take a ride in a flying chariot and I'll tell you on the way?" Leo needed no further incentive.

"Woah woah woah, first off, who are you people, where are you taking us, and what the heck were those things?" The dark haired girl shot off. The blonde behind her nodded in agreement.

"I'll explain it on the ride" Annabeth sighed, "If you really want to stay here with this mess, be my guest, I'm sure the police will be very understanding"

"Oh fine, I guess we don't really have a choice" The girl concluded, "Lead the way"

"Damn right cupcake" The satyr grunted before slinging his club over shoulder and walking towards the exit.

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you liked that little dream Annabeth had! There will be more Perseus next chapter, I promise. Bonus points to whoever can guess what battle that was.**

**I may have gotten a little carried away with this chapter. I think it's over 2,000 words. Either way let me know if you prefer longer or shorter chapters in the reviews. Thanks again for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, I for whatever reason have had a spurt of motivation to write; probably to avoid doing AP homework lol. **

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! **

"**love the longer chapters! also where's percy? i thought he escaped the jar? and he was on display?!" -brookeyy14. Thank you, I'll try to do more! Only Percy's sword and some monsters he captured were on display in the museum. You may see him meet the rest of the characters soon though!**

"**Still don't understand why this doesn't have more people reading it"- Chaosmaker55. Thank you so much :) Hopefully more people start reading! **

**1410 BCE, Island Of Crete, City of Knossos.**

It had Perseus longer than he had initially expected to cross the island and get back to Knossos. After he had woken up next to the spoils from the defeated Chimera he had begun his long trek back to prove to Minos he had killed the beast.

Alexios was incredibly grateful, and after a quick goodbye Perseus had been on his way. He glanced down at his shield which still bore some melty spots from the Chimera and the Hydra which he had barely escaped from.

That wasn't the important thing though, if the signs were at least semi-accurate the city should be coming up soon. After a couple more minutes of walking the city gates appeared through the trees. Perseus finished the curve in the road which brought him just before the pretty massive doors that barred his entrance.

A quick glance from a sentry determined he wasn't a threat and the gates swung open enough for him to pass. The large goat horns strapped to his back drew some weird looks as he stepped into the bustling streets. Merchants shouted out their 'fantastic' prices and farm animals brayed as they were led around the square to potential buyers. Although Perseus preferred the outdoors or the ocean he could admit that seeing so many healthy people of his culture in the same place.

If the phoenicians had their way this would all be a pile of ash and bones. The thought of that outcome drove his feet harder onto the cobbles as he exited the square and headed towards the palace complex. As he passed he heard snippets of news about how the war was going mediocre at best.

The Cretan culture and civilization was heavily based upon trade and with the Phonecians raiding their trade ships there was only one outcome. The people of this city and this nation needed people to help defend their livelihoods and Perseus wanted to help do that.

He was so wrapped up in this thoughts that he looked up and he had reached the palace steps. Bronze-armoured guards with blue plumes on their helms stood by the sides of the entrance. He approached the stoic soldiers who crossed their spears in front of him and demanded that he drop his weapons before continuing.

He left his shield and sword at the door and continued into the throne room. The grandeur of the palace never failed to amaze him. Columns stood on either side of a white marble walkway that led to the throne which itself was covered in gilded inscriptions of past kings and deeds.

The chattering advisors that filled the sides of the walkway slowly quieted, as he approached the throne which Minos sat upon. Perseus kneeled, "Your majesty, I have slain the beast as requested." He reached around his back to untie the goat horns from his pack and once they were freed he laid on the ground before Minos. The curved and intimidating horns were too large to be of any normal goat which Minos took good note of.

"Rise Perseus" Minos commanded. "You have done the people of this island a great service. Seeing this I look past your age and appoint you to the position you requested, if you still desire it."

"I do" Replied Perseus, his eyes still trained on the floor.

"Good, you will be one of the kybernetes upon the warship _Potnia Theron_. You will find the ship waiting in the harbor. Give this scroll to the Trierarch. As a demigod I expect great things from you."

"Thank you sir" Perseus replied before standing up and leaving the throne room. Perseus had always thought very highly of Minos. He was very kind with the power given to him by the gods. He doubted any other king would have the faith in him to appoint him to such a position.

The buildings became larger and larger as he approached the harbor. More buildings to store goods were mixed into the the confusing urban mix of homes and stores.

The wind whipped past him, tussling his hair, it brought with it the smell of salt and the cries of sea birds. Perseus breathed deeply, he loved the smell of the ocean, maybe it had something to do with his parents.

He had always loved water but after Poseidon had claimed him, at least that what he thought that mark that had floated above his head was, since that day he had been trying to control water. He had so far succeeded in moving a medium sized glob around but it exhausted him to the point where he had to sleep for several hours afterwards.

Perseus looked around the harbor and saw what had to be the _Potnia_. Its bow and stern were raised above the rest of the deck, a tier of oars stuck out from the curved hull below its mast and furled sail, men walked around on deck loading supplies from the dock onboard. Perseus approached the boat and stepped onto the deck from the dock.

The sound of the creaking wood and lapping waves reassured him as he walked up the stairs to the stern of the ship dodging bustling crew the whole time.

A smile was set firmly upon his face as he handed his scroll to who seemed to be the Trierarch and he mentally prepared himself for the long journey and the brutal battles that inevitably awaited him.

**1410 BCE, Aegean Sea.**

I looked up to see an arrow whiz right over me and imbed itself in the mast I peeked my head over the gunwales of the ship to see three more arrows whiz by, this time significantly closer; I ducked back behind the wood.

Crouched beside me was one of my fellow kybernetes, Sarpidonas, who also happened to be my best friend, over the three months that we had been patrolling the Aegean for Phoenicians I had settled into my command over my section of the ship and made a couple of friends, Sarpidonas was a rather tall, well built Cretan with closely cropped brown hair and eyes.

He the one to show me around the ship and introduce me to the rest of the officers onboard. The shouting of the enemy ship brought me back to the rather perilous situation at hand.

The enemy ship had come out of basically nowhere and we had barely enough time to drop our sails and find cover before they started shooting.

I nodded at the men crouched at the stern behind the gunwales as well. I shouted "Now!" and the twenty five of us or so on deck stood up, drew back the strings and released. The arrows shot towards the enemy ship, now it was their turn to dive for cover.

I was pretty useless with a bow so while Sarpidonas directed the archers I sprinted below decks to find a brazier, I ran past the oarsmen at their stations straining to propel the ship forward. I burst through the doorway into the store room and grabbed the bronze obverse disk and some chunks of wood.

My feet carried me back up topsides, grabbing a torch on the way out. The phonecian ship was significantly smaller than ours was and as a result, we had so far suffered no casualties, due to archers on the enemy ship having to shoot up at us.

I skidded to stop behind some of the archers, put the disk on the 'ground', set the wood into the brazier and tossed the torch in too. Some of the archers turned around to wrap pieces of fabric around their arrows and light the shaft on fire in the brazier.

Soon flaming arrows began to embed themselves in the ships hull and into its sail and rigging. Aristid, the Trierach was still directing the rowers below deck as the Phonecian ship began to flee. That would be my reaction too if my boat was flaming and under relentless arrow fire. He walked up behind Sariponis and I,

"Good job, Sardiponas, Perseus."

"Thank you sir." We replied in almost unison.

The archers eventually stopped firing as their arrows were no longer reaching the target. The efforts of the men on deck now turned to collecting the arrows bristling out of every part of the ship to replace the ones we had fired.

"Perseus, I want you at the helm, Sardiponas, go inform the rowers they can withdraw their oars." Astrid commanded before he turned and walked over to the mast to direct raising the sail. I winked at Sardiponas as I walked past him to the stern,

"Looks like I'm more important than someone"

He put out his foot to trip me, which I dodged then informed me with a smile "In your dreams." We both paused and looked at the Phoneican ship heading into the horizon.

"We'll get them next time." He asserted before we both headed to our respective tasks.

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you guys liked this new chapter, it's not as long as the previous one but hopefully its action packed enough! All you wonderful people reviewing, favoriting, and following is the best motivation, so thank you :) Thanks again for reading and I'll see you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Hey guys, sorry about my extended absence. I've been working on my other story **_**An Unlikely and Unexpected Visitor**_ **for a while, if you guys are interested in a Percy Jackson and Lord of The Rings crossover definitely check that out! **

"**Hello, I am not sure you know this, but if you do and it works with the story never mind. But The years leading to CE are supposed to count down not up." - Mdog0037. Ah I'm a fool, totally forgot that was how that works, should be corrected now; thanks for letting me know!**

"**Very interesting story so far. When does the next chapter come out?"- Guest. Thank you! As for your question, right now :) **

** Thanks for reviewing guys, now onto the story!**

A very large and very green head darted to my right, where I was standing a moment ago was now occupied by a snarling reptilian head and gnashing teeth.

I thought I had killed the hydra on Crete a few years ago, apparently there were more of them, as evidenced by my current situation.

At least I know when I'm outmatched, I held my shield in front of me and started backing up towards the beach.

Astrid had asked me to go scout out a small island we had anchored off of in order to refill our water supplies.

The quaint island was not inhabited by humans, which I suspected may have something to do with the angry twelve headed reptile before me.

My feet continued to shuffle back towards the general safety of the ocean, I never took my eyes off of the hydra which was slowly lumbering towards me, but if I had to guess I'd say there was only a few hundred more feet to the beach.

The brush behind me crackled suspiciously but it was probably nothing, unfortunately, at the same time my foot encountered a log I didn't remember being there before, and I toppled backwards, my shield arm splayed out and my torso unprotected.

I moved to raise my sword to fend off any attacks from the hydra but it seemed more interested in the man stumbling out of the woods.

My voice nearly cracked in surprise, "Sard? What the fuck are you doing here?" The tall Greek had regained his footing and stood defiantly before the monster, it tried to snap at him but he waved a torch to fend off the ravenous head.

"Hey Perce, figured you could use a hand, maybe some fire too." I looked at my best friend in amazement, I had no idea he was clearsighted, he must've seen my situation from the ship and known enough to bring fire so we could defeat the beast.

I shot to my feet, reinvigorated and ran over to Sardiponas to protect us both with my slightly melted bronze shield. I whispered into his ear;

"Thanks man, I was on the ropes there." He let out a hearty laugh,

"No problem brother. Lets send this fiend back to the eternal abyss." With that I shuffled, towards the monster this time.

Because Sardiponas was not experienced in monster fighting, I don't think he is anyway. I kept him behind my shield to ensure both our safety.

The hydra finally decided to attack, a head thudding against the front of my shield, denting the resilient wood and bronze a bit and making me almost drop the disk in pain.

At the same time a head shot over myself and Sardiponas, looking to strike us from behind.

I arc'd my sword above me, cutting through the scaly neck. Violently green liquid coursed down on both of us as Sardiponas lifted up the torch scorching the stump.

The same thing happened twice more, my best friend and I worked like we were one, even though this was our first time fighting a monster together, we had certainly seen our fair share of combat together.

The Hydra must have done some introspection because the monster began to back up slowly, realizing that this fight was not going the way it wanted to.

Giving up on its tasty snacks, at least for now, it spat one final shot of acid at Sardiponas and I before it turned heel, heels? And fled back deep into the forest.

The sizzling patch of moss next to me and the distinct lack of horrible burning sensation was confirmation that we had indeed fended off the beast, at least for now.

I, too, turned around and embraced my brother in all but blood. I pulled back after a moment and locked eyes with my best friend.

"Thanks for that, you really saved my ass."

"Consider it a birthday gift, happy fifteenth year my friend." He replied.

I had totally forgotten that today was my birthday. I had done already what quite a few demigods failed to, survive a third of their life.

My face morphed into a grin as I grasped the taller man's shoulder. "Thank you for remembering, I appreciate it.

Also, since when are you able to see monsters?" He also smiled before turning and starting to walk before the boat, I jogged to catch up. "Sard, you never answered my question."

He laughed, "I'll tell you eventually. For now, let's tell Astrid we should find another place to get water." I nodded in agreement, sensing I wouldn't be getting anything out of him for any time soon.

We walked in step onto the sandy beach and set our sights on the shapely vessel sitting around hundred feet offshore.

* * *

I lay in my bunk upon the _Potnia Theron,_ and by bunk I mean hammock. Below decks was kind of tight so there was not a lot of space for sleeping.

At the least myself and my fellow officers had separate quarters from the rest of the crew; it was cramped but it was almost cozy in a way too.

My watch had just concluded so I lay limp in my hammock, feeling the slightly scratchy cloth against my back was so familiar now it was soothing.

The ceiling above me isn't as interesting as sleep I supposed, so I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was deep in the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

I woke up to find myself floating above a beautiful garden, the sun was setting in the west and a light mist obscured parts of the diaphanous plants that inhabited the space.

My attention was drawn towards a bronze shaft sticking out of the ground. It seemed as if it were to some sort of weapon, one that had been forgotten in this strange place long ago.

A voice echoed throughout what I had to assume was a dream.

"Demigod, the tool that will help you win this war lies here."

The mist suddenly parted and I was greeted with the sight of a massive mountain before me, the garden being at the base of it. My focus was brought off of the strange bronze rod as I soaked up the beauty of the garden.

I quickly realized I was not the only thing that was here either. A massive dragon snored curled up beneath a tree bearing golden apples.

Most of the heads of the dragon were asleep but one had its eyes open and was waving through the air, carefully scanning the area for any threats.

I made a mental note to stay far away from the dragon. The voice resonated throughout the area again.

"Mount Othrys, Atlas Mountains, Mauritania." As soon as the sentence was complete my world turned to black once more.

I shot up in my bed, the gods have given me purpose, and a way to win this terrible war. I couldn't help but embrace the warm blossom of hope within my chest.

** A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter. A little more action for you guys, and finally! The main quest of the story is revealed! If you guys liked this story be sure to check out my other one; **_**An Unlikely and Unexpected Visitor. **_**Also on my profile is a poll about who you want to be Percy's main romantic interest in this story so definitely fill that out! **

** Thanks to everyone for reading and please, if you enjoy the story, let me know by favoriting, following, or reviewing! Reviews especially fuel me to keep writing, so make sure you let me know your thoughts about the story. Either way, thanks for reading, I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
